Finding Hatred
by demunition
Summary: "He was an arrogant, pompous, condescending, obnoxious, self-righteous, and misogynistic son of a bitch who has made my life miserable since day 1." Jasper and Bella hate each other, but once fateful pairing and event change their feelings towards each other. Will they fall in love or go on hating each other? J/B.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK! GET YOUR PALE SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" he yelled.

"I don't need to know that! We're going to be late!" I quipped.

Jasper and I grew up next door to each other and were currently sharing a house with my best friend, Alice and my brother, Emmett. My mother and Jasper's mother were best friends and had some far fetched dream that Jasper and I were going to get married and have babies. To say I hated Jasper was an understatement. I despised him. I loathed him. He wasn't Satan's spawn, he was Satan himself.

I never knew why he hated me, but I certainly hated him. He was an arrogant, pompous, condescending, obnoxious, self-righteous, and misogynistic son of a bitch who has made my life miserable since day 1. Ever since we were kids, he found ways to make me think less of myself. During my elementary school years, I was a little chunky, he relentless teased me about that. In middle school, the braces. In high school, the glasses and acne. When I eventually grew a backbone, my hatred towards Jasper was resolute and I started voicing it. For once he would have to come with new material. The glasses became contacts during college and my acne had been long gone. By virtue of Alice, my wardrobe became semi-fashionable.

The thing about Jasper Whitlock was that it wasn't like he was stupid. Jasper and I competed at everything. First it was smaller things like who could hold their breath under water for a longer period of time, but it eventually became grades and sports. I hadn't been athletic till my middle school years when I took up running, which led to being on both the Cross Country and Track teams. Jasper pushed me to become better. We majored in the same thing in college, which led to even more competition. When I was holed up in the library, he was out partying and that showed when I was giving the Valedictorian speech at our college graduation. I had barely inched in front of him at that point. Despite his constant partying, he managed to get almost straight As. The one B that he had is what secured my Valedictorian seat. Now that we had finished out Masters Degrees, we were both put into the working world. Guess who got a job at Cullen Financial? Me. Guess who else got a job at Cullen Financial? Jasper.

I sighed in frustration.

"JASPER. IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE WITHIN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, I'M LEAVING AND YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO CULLEN WHY YOU WERE LATE." I yelled.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled as his voice approached me, "Jeez Swan, why are you suck a fucking annoying bitch?"

"Because 'bitches' get things done, which explains me getting promoted, while you can suck my dick with all the bottom dwellers." I argued while walking out of the house.

I sipped my coffee and placed in the cup holder of my baby. My car was named Bumblebee. Yes, I had the Transformers Bumblebee.

"You know what Swan? You need to get laid," he sneered, "I bet your still a virgin."

"Why? Are you offering because I wouldn't even touch you with a 10 foot pole. Your dick makes my pinky finger look big. And just because I don't whore up the city doesn't mean I'm a virgin!" I yelled while racing to the Cullen Building.

Truth was, he was right. I am a virgin. Between trying to get promoted and getting through college, I had yet to have time to have sex or for that matter a boyfriend. Jasper didn't know that. Jasper thinks that I've dated. I made it all up when he started flaunting his girlfriends in my face. That was the only thing I wasn't proud of. Having to prove something to Jasper was the biggest mistake I've made to date.

I pulled into the parking garage at the Cullen Financial building and slammed the door, racing to the elevator so I wouldn't be late. I quickly closed the elevator doors, not leaving time for Jasper to walk in with me. I reached my floor and calmly walked by all the cubicles to my office.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen wants to meet with you for lunch at noon," said Angela, my very pregnant secretary.

"Alright. Baby Cullen or Papa Cullen?" I asked.

"Baby Cullen," she said.

As I walked to my office, Angela handed me my schedule and agenda for the day. I got to my office. Ah, my office. My sanctum. I sat in my chair and immediately went to work pulling up records of our biggest clients.

Around noon, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Ms. Swan, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said a velvet voice.

I looked up.

"Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Please, Edward. I thought I'd take a visit to your floor," he said a smiled, "Want to head to lunch?"

"Yes, give me a minute to wrap up things in here."

Edward walked with my down to the parking garage and we drove towards one of my favorite Chinese restaurants. We fell into an easy conversation and by the time we had arrived at the restaurant we were chatting like old buddies.

"So any girls on the home front Eddie?" I asked.

"None, I don't swing that way," he smirked, "Got any cute dude friends?"

I giggled, "I'm sure we'll get along just fine Edward."

After lunch, Edward got a call from his father, the ultimate boss, saying that we were needed in the board room as soon as possible. We drove back the the office and walked into the board room. I spotted Jasper there.

"Whitlock," I sneered.

"Swan."

"Ms. Swan, please have a seat," said Mr. Cullen.

Edward and I sat down next to each other and Mr. Cullen continued.

"Ms. Swan, as you know, Ms. Webber will be going on maternity leave in a few weeks, but her doctor contacted me stating that she's been having some complications with her pregnancy and is being put on bed rest. Starting tomorrow."

"Okay, well I'll manage until I can find an appropriate replacement," I said.

"We understand how busy you are, so we've placed Mr. Whitlock as your secretary," he said.

I stared at Mr. Cullen.

"I understand that you don't get along with Mr. Whitlock, but I feel it will be beneficial to the company if you two work together. Mr. Whitlock has a lot of potential and just needs a push in the right direction in order to become a key asset to Cullen Financial and I feel with your hard work, he'll get into shape."

"I'll do my best to keep him in line, Mr. Cullen," I said as I glared at Jasper.

"Please, Carlisle. Let me know if you need anything," he stated before I shook his hand and walked out with Edward and Jasper.

After saying goodbye to Edward. I walked into my office.

"Mr. Whitlock! My office, immediately!" I yelled.

He walked into my office and plopped on the couch.

"Mr. Whitlock, this is an office, not your bedroom. Please sit in the chair." I said.

"You're a bitch, Swan," he said.

"Jasper. Listen and listen good. I do evaluations of my employees once a quarter. Seeing as a new quarter starts in a month, think of the next month as a test run. I expect your best work as my secretary and orders need to followed to the dot. I don't care if you are the son of my mother's best friend. I will not under any circumstances let you off easy. You will have to work tooth and nail to deserve any sort of respect from me. Angela did the same and she gained my respect as not only a coworker, but also a friend. You, under no circumstances will become a friend of mine, but at least you will have earned my respect, which will make your life some what easier. You have made my life miserable as a child and don't be surprised if your life as my secretary is just as difficult. Do I make myself clear?"

Jasper nodded, probably shocked by my outburst.

"I expect you here early. Let's say 7am sharp. Drive your own car. You will then familiarize yourself with the clients. There will be a quiz by the end of the week. Now, leave. Some of us actually have work to do."

He walked out of my office. I sighed. It was going to be a long few months.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is ladies and gentlemen! Let me know whatcha think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

After kicking Jasper out of my office, the rest of the day ran smoothly. I had to pick up my brother from the airport, which I was excited about.

"Emmett!" I yelled running up to him.

"Belly!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning me in a circle.

"Em, I'm twenty six years old, not five. I think Belly is a little juvenile, dontcha think?" I said.

"Oh, I missed you too sis," he said as we walked out to my car.

The drive home was loud to say at least. I let Em pick out the music. Big mistake.

"Oh I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," sung Emmett in a high pitched female voice.

I threw the car into park and ran into the house. My ears were ringing from Emmett's singing.

"Isn't my singing lovely?" asked Emmett.

"Oh definitely, my ears were loved it so much that they were just about to explode!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" asked Emmett to Jasper who had just come down the stairs.

"Not bad. Can I borrow your Jeep tomorrow?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah sure!" he said, "What for?"

"I need to get to work. Your bitch of sister is making me come in at seven. In the morning," he groaned.

"Watch it Whitlock. The more you hate on me, the worse your employee review gets," I said.

Emmett started laughing, "Oh lord, this is just classic. Jasper working for Bell!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious," I groaned.

I was not looking forward to seeing Jasper's face every morning. I come home from work exhausted as it is, now I have to deal with his face everyday.

I went to the kitchen to make dinner.

"I don't get what you hate about me, Swan," he said.

"Do you really want to get me started on that?" I asked.

"Enlighten me, Swan," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You are an arrogant, pompous, condescending, obnoxious, self-righteous, and misogynistic son of a bitch who has made my life miserable since before I uttered my first word. What I don't understand is why you hate me so much? What have I done, Jasper Whitlock, to make your life so fucking terrible, that you can't stand to be around me?" I ranted.

He went quiet.

"What, nothing to say now, Whitlock? Afraid that I'm finally better than you and there's really nothing you can do about it? Because listen here you self righteous son of a bitch, I am better than you in every aspect and you know it. You're afraid that I have something that you don't and it's finally biting you in the ass. So lay low Whitlock, because this bitch isn't leaving town any time soon," I taunted.

He remained quiet.

"Jeez, Bells, lay off the Jasper love," nervously laughed Emmett.

"Shut it," I grumbled and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**JPOV (Surprise!)  
**

"Shut it," she grumbled as she walked up the stairs.

Holy shit. That was hot.

Isabella Marie Swan. She is my reason for living. Ever since we were little kids, I had teased her relentlessly. Once she got to college, I realized that I loved her with every fiber of my being. After years of teasing her, I couldn't just wake up one morning and shout from the rooftops, "I love you!". No. When she finally started to defend herself is when I loved her more. She is strong, beautiful, compassionate, and caring. She's a hard ass when it comes to her job, but it makes her all the more amazing.

Earlier today when she walked in the board room with Edward, my heart broke. I knew that waiting for her would only lead to heartbreak for me. God I sound like a pussy. More than anyone, I actually looked forward to working with her. I needed to prove to her that I was more than what she had perceived me to be. I needed Bella more than I could imagine.

"So, how were you guys when I left?" asked Emmett.

"Not bad, fighting like usual," I shrugged.

"I'm home!" yelled Alice from the doorway.

"Emmett!" she screeched and jumped on him.

"Hey short stuff, keeping these two in line, while I was gone?" he asked.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" I said.

"Please, I've never seen you two agree on anything," he said.

I sighed and shook my head, "Whatever man."

* * *

**EMPOV**

"EM! I HAVE AN IDEA," said Alice.

"What pix?" I said warily.

"Jasper and Bella," she said.

No. Never. Not for my little sister.

"No," I simply said to Alice.

"Listen, I understand that you care about Bella, we both do, but Jasper and Bella would be perfect together," she said.

"I don't like the way he treats women," I huffed.

"Oh, something tells me this will be different," said Alice.

"You and your feelings," I said, ruffling her hair as I walked out to the living room to watch TV.

Hm. Jasper and Bella. That rant of Bella's a few minutes ago has me worried. Ever since they were kids, they hated each other, but it had never gone to that extent. While Jasper was vocal, Bella was more silent, but something changed. Maybe Alice is right. Maybe they are good for each other. I don't think Bella would be as strong as she is without Jasper.

They need each other more than they think.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry ladies and gents for the short chapter! I have work today and thought I'd leave you with something before I head off!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I moaned at the taste of the chocolate cake. Heavenly.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Fucking A," I groaned into my pillow, "I want some chocolate cake."

I get to spend a whole day with Jasper getting him acquainted with my files and clients.

After a quick shower, I headed down to the office to find Jasper sitting at the desk. He stood up as I walked to him. Good at least getting his ass chewed out has straightened him out a bit.

"Mr. Whitlock, I need a coffee. Black, two sugars. Pull up the Volturi files. Send out an email to all employees for a conference today at 11," I barked.

By the time I had looked up from phone, he already had coffee in one of his hands and was holding the Volturi files in the other.

"I went to Starbucks this morning and got you some coffee and I pulled up the Volturi files this morning before you came in so I could take a look at our clients," he said, "I'll send an email to the employees as soon as you're ready."

"I'm impressed Whitlock," I said, taking the coffee and the Volturi files.

I was thoroughly impressed. Even Angela wasn't this prepared on her first day. She was a doll though. Things were too good.

"There isn't anything in this coffee that shouldn't be here, is there Mr. Whitlock?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No ma'am," he said.

"Alright," I said, turning on my heel towards the office.

* * *

**JPOV**

Man, I'm pussy whipped on a girl I haven't even slept with.

I watched her ass sway away after she walked to her office. This pants she was wearing hugged her ass perfectly. And not to mention the Mr. Whitlock shit that had me harder than steel and I knew I'd have to rub one out in the shower tonight. I shook my head and got back to work.

Time flew and before I knew it I was heading to the meeting. I saw people piling in. At 11 sharp, Bella walked in.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. We have a lot of work to do and I need to figure out where every one is on the current work."

Bella went around round table style and asked everyone how their projects were going. She turned around and headed to the whiteboard.

"Alright team, sounds like everyone is doing well. We have to update the software though. Cullen Financial is doing well and we need to stay ahead of the game in order to get ahead of companies like Newton & Stanley. We have many mediocre portfolios, but we need to snatch the big ones. I want numbers people. Mr. Cheney, I want you to be in charge of software development. We need you on top of it, immediately," she paused before her eyes settled on me, "Mr. Whitlock, since you are the most qualified in this room, you'll be running the research team. Look into Newton & Stanley's clients, find their weaknesses, what these clients are looking for. I need daily reports on my desk detailing your reports on these clients. I understand you're new, but think of this as your first test. You do well, you stay, if not, it's your head. Okay guys, let's get back to work! Mr. Whitlock, my office."

It was clear she was still out to get me.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

She walked out of the room. Tyler clapped my shoulder, " I feel sorry for you bro. She's a bitch, but one hot bitch."

I shook my head and followed Bella out to her office. I knocked on her door.

"Come in Mr. Whitlock," she said, "Have a seat."

I sat down directly across from her.

"Jasper, you've done well so far. I'm giving this responsibility as team leader, because, for god knows why, I trust that you won't screw up. I know you slack, but I know somewhere in there is the fire for this field that nearly outran me at Harvard. Jasper you've got talent, but you need to learn to work. Take this opportunity," she said.

I didn't understand. One minute, she was chewing my ass out and the next she was trying to help me. I simply nodded.

"Now, get back to work," she said.

I left her office and immediately got back to work. The phone rang.

"Cullen Financial, Jasper Whitlock speaking."

"Mr. Whitlock, this is Aro Volutri. Is Ms. Swan available, I'd like to speak with her," he said.

Shit.

"Please hold," I said.

"Swan speaking," I heard her say.

"Bella, Aro Volturi is on the phone,"

"Fuck. Okay. I just pulled his files, put him through," she said.

"Alright," I said.

I sat at my desk waiting nervously. I reorganized my desk. 10 minutes later, Bella popped out of her office.

"MR. WHITLOCK, MY OFFICE," yelled Bella.

I immediately got up and shut the door behind me.

"Do you know what I spent the last 10 minutes doing?" she asked.

"No?" I said.

"Talking to Aro," I said.

I knew that, but I didn't want to be rude.

"He talked to me about a certain email he received. From you. Did you send Aro and email without my permission?" she asked with a cold voice.

"Yes," I said, "I thought that maybe I could convince him to switch to us. I saw some of the correspondences between you and him and saw a couple things that you missed when looking through his portfolio."

"I see. Do you know what could have happened?" she asked, "Do you realize that we could have lost the opportunity to even talk to Aro?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well you are lucky, because Aro has decided to sign with us," she grinned, "Do you have any plans for lunch tomorrow?"

Was she asking me out on a date.

"Aro wants to meet with you, me, and Edward tomorrow," he said.

Ugh. Edward Cullen.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"You did well, Jasper," she said and barely smiled.

It was a start.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry ladies and gents for the short chapter! I have work today and thought I'd leave you with something before I head off!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I groaned as I took of my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I was exhausted. Thank goodness, I could go home and catch some sleep.

"Bella?" I heard a voice from the door.

I looked up to see Jasper.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"It's morning. I go to work. What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Fuck, what time is it?" I asked, scrambling to find the papers I had looked at a few hours ago.

"It's just after 7," he said.

"Fuck me. Well I need you to copy these financial statements and get them printed in booklet form with laminated covers. Make sure they're bound. I also want coffee and something to eat. Around 8, call Aro and confirm lunch today. I also want you to call Edward and tell him to call me. I'm going to shower and get ready."

He nodded his head and left.

I can't believe I stayed up all night working. How could I not notice? I checked my phone. Apparently I had several missed calls from Emmett and Alice.

I was lucky that my office had a bathroom with a shower in it. It was a damn nice shower too.

After getting out, I wrapped my hair into a bun, put on my best suit and did my makeup.

"Ms. Swan?" said Jasper's voice.

"Come in," I said as I grabbed my heels from the closet and started putting them on.

"I have two copies of the booklet, Edward said he'll meet you down here. By the way, did you know that he met Emmett last night?" he said.

"Yeah, he texted me last night saying that he did," I said.

"Oh." he said.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"On your desk."

I walked to my desk and found a cup of steaming goodness in front of me.

"So, you and Cullen, eh?" asked Jasper.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are we really doing this Jasper? Since when do you give a fuck about who or what I am involved in? Just because I said you did a good job yesterday, does not mean that you're off the hook," I ranted.

"You're a fucking bitch, I was just asking," he yelled.

"Watch it Whitlock or your ass is fired," I said.

"You can't fire me!" he yelled.

"Watch me!" I threatened.

We were nose to nose. I hated the egotistical son of a bitch. No wait. Jasper's mom was a sweet lady.

I don't know what happened next or who went first, but his mouth was on mine and mine on his.

"Fucking stuck up bitch," Jasper growled as he bit down my neck.

"No hickies, asshole!"

He moved my jacket off and tore my shirt off as he sucked on the skin where my shirt had once been.

"Mine," he growled.

"Fuck you, Whitlock," I groaned.

"Right back atcha Swan."

Someone knocked on the door, "Bella?"

Fuck. Edward.

"Bathroom, Go!" I whispered as I put on my shirt and jacket in record time and plopped myself down at the desk, pretending to be tired. I really was tired though...

"Come in!" I groaned.

I saw Edward's head pop through the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I stayed up all night looking over the Volutri files," I replied.

"You're working too hard, take a break!" said Edward.

"Nah, I'd be too bored," I said.

"So we still on for lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Jasper's supposed to be coming with us," I said.

"Yeah, I didn't see him outside. Is he late again?" chuckled Edward.

"Nah, he's around. He came in with my coffee and I sent him to go photocopy papers," I said.

"Good, at least he's not making you do all the work," said Edward.

"Yeah, no kidding," I snorted.

"How about this. We go meet with Aro, get papers signed and you take the rest of the day off. I'm sure I can manage around here," he said.

"You aren't letting this go, are you?" I asked.

"No," he grinned.

"Fine," I conceded.

"Alright, well I'll see you at noon!" he said and excused himself out of my office.

"Whitlock, get your ass back to your desk," I yelled.

He walked out of the bathroom and out of my office.

I was so fucked.

**A/N:  
**


End file.
